The City of Love or is it?
by Beauty6
Summary: Kin got a picture from an anonymous person. When the entire band sees the picture, it means the end of Grojband and possibly the end of Corey and Laney ever getting together. Soon Laney joins the Newmans, who go to Paris over the summer to preform. Grojband gets a new bass player and follows the Newmans. Will love prevail with Corney or will the Newmans have the last laugh? R&R
1. The Letter

Dear Corey,

I am sorry I have caused so much trouble that you kicked me out of the band. I guess I deserved it. I am now the manager for the Newmans. I miss you and Kin and Kon.

-Lanely Penn

Corey just finished Lanely's letter and a tear tickled down his face. Why did he have to kick her out? Corey remembered the day as if it was yesterday. It was yesterday.

That Day

"Corey are you okay?" asked Lanely. "Yeah, just zoned out." "Oh I thought it was because I told you that the Newmans are on TV," said Lanely. "What the what!" yelled Corey as he got up. He went to the TV and found that Lanely tricked him. She started laughing. Corey said, "Ha ha, very funny Lanes."

"Corey!" exclaimed Kin. "Lanely is dating Larry!" That made both Corey and Lanely yell," What!" "She isn't, I just needed you lovebirds to get up and see this," said Kin. Corey and Lanely cursed under their 16 year old breaths. Kin showed them a picture of Lanely and Larry in the park together. "Lanes what is this?" asked Corey. "Larry needed help so I helped him," said Lanely as if it were okay. "Lanely, you help a Newman!" Lanely gasped because Corey never called her Lanely. The only time he did was when they were 14 and he realized that Lanely was a girl, not a boy. Corey then said, "Get out and never come back." Lanely grabbed all her stuff and tore the necklace that Corey gave her when she turned 16 and threw it and stepped on it revealing a picture of her and Corey when they were 4. She cried as she stomped out of the garage. Kin and Kon looked at him and Corey fell down to his knees.

End of Flashback

He still remembered how Lanely smelled and looked like. Her long red hair, her emerald eyes, her green and black striped shirt with red jeans, a black leather jacket, some boots, and she smelled like jasmine. Corey was in his room crying.


	2. Author's NOTE

**The Next Chapter will come on Oct. 5****th****. Sorri I didn't mean to put her name was Lanely. I am also sorry for my brother putting rated M. Just noticed and changed now.**


	3. Feelings

Laney's POV

I just finished writing The Newmans' new song. It's called Harmony and Melody.

"Laney!" called Konnie. "Yeah?" I yelled back. "Where's the mustard?" "It's in the fridge not freezer." "Oh," she replied.

1 hr later

"Let's get to order of business," said Carrie. "Song." "I wrote a new song called Harmony and Melody," I said. "Managing," Carrie said. "I booked us a gig all the way in Paris-"I said. They all cheered. "However, we would need to go to all of Europe first because our flight is taking us to the other side of Europe- Asia." "Oh that's ok when the flight taking off?" "Tomorrow," I said. "What!" said Kim. They all dashed from Carrie's house and went straight for the mall. I went home.

Corey's POV

I just saw the Newmans' car go straight in the direction of the mall. Larry, Kim, Carrie, Lenny, but no Lanes. I decided maybe she went home. I was heading to Laney's house when I heard a crash and smelled smoke in the direction of our school. Everybody in the neighborhood stopped what they were doing and ran in the direction of the crash. I ran too.

I looked at my school. It was a mess. The school's stove crashed and blew up causing a fire, but it's good that it's June not during the school year because around this time everyone would've been in school. I saw The Newmans with Laney. She looked at me and tear struck her eye and she quickly turned around to her new band mates. Laney. Why could I have been so stupid? She was what kept Grojband from dyeing literally and figuratively. I walked away slowly when I bumped into a new girl in our town. Her name is Stacy; she can play a killer bass. That's it! "Uh, Stacy?" "Yeah, Corey?" she said. She looked around for a while and then said, "Where's your friend Laney?" "Uh , I, never mind," I said my voice breaking. "Is something wrong?" she asked. She looked around and saw Laney with the Newmans. "Do you need a new bass player?" she asked I nodded. "Can I be your new bass player?" I said yes. She took my hand and we ran off.

Laney's POV

I just saw Corey with a new girl friend. Why do I feel so jealous? My mind wandered a little until Larry asked, "Are you coming Laney?" I got up from the bench and ran off with Larry.

The Next Day

We are on the flight to Asia. This is going to be an adventure never to be forgotten.


	4. Thanks

Kin's POV

"Guys, guess what?" I asked my band mates. "Laney and the Newmans are going to Paris!" I exclaimed. Corey spat his soda out and Stacy was there wide-eyed while my twin brother, Kon continued to rummage through the fridge. I fake coughed to get his attention but it didn't work. Then I saw Corey pull his phone out and play a recording of Laney snapping Kon into reality and it worked. He yelled and said, "Why did she have to betray us!" "She was the glue that literally and figuratively put us together." After a few moments of silence we all went back to normal except Corey. He went to his room. We knew he liked Laney more than a friend so it must hurt him the most on the fact that he replaced her in one day. I just went back to finding a way to get tickets to their concerts and the plane tickets at a cheap price.

Corey's POV

I m in my room kill myself over the fact that I probably overreacted on my decision. Like Kon said, she is the glue that held us together. I sobbed quietly in my room until I saw a pebble knock my window and I saw my two original fans. We have a lot of fans but these are the two girls who stuck by Grojband through times. I opened my window and out don my ladder and climbed down. "Corey, are you crying?" asked the blonde one. I said no but I could tell they weren't buying it so I told them everything. "It's okay Corey we'll be here for you," said the other one. They hugged me and gave me tickets to Paris and tickets to the Newmans' concert. I told them thanks and climbed back up and rolled my ladder up and closed my window and locked it. I then went to show my band mates what the girls gave to me. They were glad that they didn't have to pay $3,989.87 just for one person.

Carrie's POV

We just got to Russia and a whole new experience was waiting for us. I had a feeling in my gut that thanks to idiotic Corey I just got the greatest band mate ever, Laney. I grinned evilly.

**Bye my fantastic readers. I would like to thank everyone for making this story be awesome. I will continue on if you all promise me that you will continue with me. So corny but True. I love you my glorious readers. GOD BLESS YOU BTW I'm Christian **


	5. Take Care

Laney's POV

"Who's ready to check into the hotel?" asked Konnie."Uh, Konnie dear we aren't going to a hotel," said Carrie. "Where are we going?" asked Konnie. "We're going to my dad's estate here in Russia," said Larry. Then a pink haired girl ran into me. She looked familiar.

"Uh sorry," said a green haired girl behind her. "Carrie?" asked the green haired girl. "Mina?" asked Carrie. "Trina?" I asked. "Laney?" asked Trina. We all hugged and caught up. 'Where's Corey?" asked Trina. "Uh, he kicked me out of the band so I joined the Newmans," I said as my voice broke. "Aw, it okay, I always knew my brother was stubborn," said Trina sympathetically. "Trina, we better get back to class," said Mina. "Bye!" they yelled. Carrie and the girls confuted me as we went back to the estate.

Mina's POV

I felt so bad for Laney. "Trina why are you smiling?" I asked. "I finally have a way to get back a Corey for sending me here," she replied. "I put a tracker on Laney and I know Corey will chase after her so then I can crush her,": she said. Oh dear.

Stacy's POV

I really like like Corey but he's still in love with that retarded Laney. Maybe when we get to Paris I xan do something to Laney. Mu-ha-ha!

"Uh, Stacy?" asked Corey. "Are you okay?" "Yep, why do you ask?" I asked. "No reason," said Corey. Kin and Kon then took Corey for a secret boys meeting in the back of the airplane.

Kon's POV

"Stacy likes you," said my brother Kin. "Yeah, we all like each other," said Corey. "I think he means like like," I said. "Well, I don't like her that way," said Corey. 'That's only the reason she joined the band," said Kin. Then we all went back. 'What was that about?" asked Stacy to Corey. "Uh, nothing, just Kin talking nonsense," replied Corey. She took it and looked out of the window.

Larry's POV

We arrived to my dad's estate. I saw my friends' eyes widen in surprise. Carrie then said, "Larry, this place is huge!" Everyone else just nodded in agreement. "We'll be staying here until we get tickets to Paris, France," I said.

I then saw Laney pull out a notebook. "What's that?' I asked her. "Nothing, just a journal to store my notes and discoveries, like a diary," she replied. "I got it when I was 6 years old." "Well let's go!" yelled Kim and Konnie.


	6. Author's NOTE 2

_**Hey girls here are the dates**_

_**PPGZ and GB Next updating**_

_**PPGZ- 24th of Oct.**_

_**GB- 25th of Oct.**_

_**PPGZ and GB- 31th Spoooooky! **_

_**PPGZ- 7th of Nov.**_

_**GB- 8th of Nov.**_

_**Other chapters soon to be revealed**_


	7. So much Gasping!

Corey's POV

We just arrived in Paris and Stacy hung close to me. I think because of my manliness or because it was dark. Stacy held my arm which made me blush. Stacy and I made our way to the hotel Kin and Kon beat us to. Kin and Kon didn't look happy to see Stacy so close to me. I wonder why.

Kin's POV

Stacy is not for Corey, Laney is. That is the only reason I agreed to come to Paris in the first place. I pulled Kon and Stacy to a wall while Corey checked us in.

Kon's POV

"Stacy, Corey is not for you, he's for Laney," I said. Kin then said harshly, "So listen up." "You get away from Corey with your dirty, ugly, little, troll self." I never heard him say something so mean before. I gasped. Stacy had tears in her eyes.

"No one has ever loved me but Corey," she said. "Nobody loved me." "As an orphan nobody wanted to adopt me for years." "You don't know what its like to be hated and unloved before." She then ran off crying. Kin and I nodded at each other and ran after her.

Laney's POV

Last night I found plane tickets to get us to Paris so now we are here. I swear I just saw Kin, Kon, and Stacy. Carrie and Larry went to sign us in at our hotel. Konnie and Kim went to get the groceries we needed. I was alone.

I decided to go for a walk around the city. Then I saw a confused boy with familiar blue hair. I went to him and asked, "Are you lost or confused?" "Yes I am," said the boy. When he turned around I gasped.

Carrie's POV

Larry and I just arrived at the desk. As we signed in Larry pointed and said, "Isn't that…." I bitterly cut him off, "Grojband"

Kin's POV

We just got to the place Stacy ran off to. "What, do, you want," she asked between sobs. "We're here to say sorry, we're just overprotective of Corey," I said. She then said it was okay and we started talking about how Corey would get us in crazy situations as we walked to the hotel.

Stacy's POV

We were now laughing. Then Kon stopped laughing and got in front of me. Apparently Kin saw what he saw so he started pulling me into the other direction. I ran around Kon and gasped. Corey and another girl were either arguing or cursing each other out. I saw that the girl was…

**You probably know who it is or do you? 441 words total!**


	8. Missing or Naw

Laney's POV

I was shocked. It was Corey's cousin, Cameron! "Hey Laney," said Cameron. "Do you know where the The Louvre is?" "Sorry but you could check that map over there," I said pointing to the map at his right. "Thanks, see you later," he said.

At Night

Carrie just woke me up saying that Konnie was missing! "How could she be missing if we saw her 10 minutes ago at dinner?" I asked while putting my coat on. "I don't know!" yelled Kim, obviously overreacting. "Calm down Kim," said Carrie. "How can we find her?" asked Larry. "Sadly, I know someone," said Carrie. "Grojband."

Corey's POV

I was 3 in the morning when Carrie came and literally pulled me out of my bed. Then Kin and Kon came out sleepy eyed with Kim and Konnie. Then I heard 2 girls fighting and I recognized Laney's voice. I was thrilled to hear her voice. I still like her so I blushed but Carrie noticed and mouthed 'Don't even think about it' She scared me so I looked away. All of us went inside Stacy's room and found nothing but a note that stated:

I am capturing your girls Corey. Come get me in Russia.

-T

"Trina," I said bitterly.

**OMG**


	9. Note

Happy Halloween Everyone. Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha


	10. Thanks to all my fans

Here are fans who I know read my stories.

**Grojband first**

grojbandfan

Mysty

Air gal

.9231

Guest

teresa okiyie

TotalGrojbandLov

**PPGZ now**

Hinako29

Air gal

dangerous-angel-123

IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8

kimeko-chan123

MariLuji

Guest

PPGZxRRBZlover37

minicynthia


	11. Votes and Dates

**Here are the dates for my stories and opinion on bottom**

**Grojband**

November 8, 2014

November 15, 2014

November 22, 2014

**PPGZ**

November 14, 2014

November 21, 2014

**Nothing 4 Thanksgiving so spend time with your family and holiday weekends I don't do. Sorry. For both of my stories I take OC's too so I love using them to make my stories more enjoyable for you guys and girls. Here is the opinion:**

**I love Goddess Girls book series and I already have ideas buzzing in my head. Should I do it? Help Me! Voting ends December 20, 2014. If yes I will start it in January 2015. Date will be decided. If no I'll post it on Wattpad. Bye guys and girls. Stay writing and dreaming. **


	12. Run for Clue One!

Corey's POV

"My sister just took my band mate!" I yelled. Then the others looked at me. "And Laney and Konnie of course," I then said. Then Kin sighed and Kon shaked his head. Carrie and Larry looked at me and their faces said seriously?. Kim just looked sad. Carrie went up to her and told her it would be alright.

Then we went out in the night when it started to rain. Then Larry offered to get umbrellas so none of the remaining girls disappeared.

"Carrie, what will we do if we can't find Stacy, Laney, or Konnie?" asked Kim. "Then we blame it on Corey," she said. "Me?!" I yelled. "Well yeah, if you hadn't kicked Laney out of the band the Newmans would've never gotten to Russia in the first place!" yelled Kon. I gasped. My own band mate was now agreeing with enemy. Kin then nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, it is Larry's fault I got mad in the first place!" I retorted. "My fault?" he asked. "Laney was just helping me with a problem," he said. In the Newmans we don't care if we interact with Grojband, but not give them ideas." Then all of us started yelling when the police came.

"Okay what is going on here?" the policeman asked. Then we all started talking at once. "Okay, okay," he said calmly but we didn't shut up. "Okay, shut up!" he then yelled which silenced us. "Okay," he said clearing his throat. "You, girl with the blue hair," he said pointing to Carrie. "Explain." Carrie then explained everything except our friends being missing. But she had to include me kicking Laney out of the band. "What it sounds like was that the Corey guy was jealous," he said and he left. As he left I yelled, I am not jealous!" Then he turned and was coming back. "Run!" Kin yelled and everyone grabbed an umbrella and ran. Larry ran in one direction. Kin and Kim ran in another and Kon ran in the same direction as Larry. Guess what? Carrie and I ran int he same direction. Ugh!

Carrie's POV

I am stuck with the idiot and we are in the woods. Just perfect. I wish we were in a movie and the werewolf came and fell in love with me and ate Corey. Then Corey looked back at something and screamed and he jumped in my arms. He then got out of my arms and said," I mean, I shall slay thy dreadful beast." Then an owl came out and he screamed. And jumped into my arms, again. "My hero," I said flatly while dropping him.

Then I spotted a note on the ground. "Stop!" he yelled. "What if it's a trap?" he asked. Then he said, "Take it." How rude! No wonder Laney seemed so happy to be in my band and rarely talked about Corey in a good way. I took it and opened it. It stated:

Dear idiot and Mina's sister,

Mina is following fatty and Mina's sister's boyfriend. I am following you. One of my buddies from school is following the geniuses. Here is a clue on where you will find the next clue.

You think I am insane. Find the liquid of saneness.

Mina's sister might figur it out but Corey you wont. Moo Ha Ha Ha Ha!

**Can you figure out what Corey crazy sister means by the clue. The clue is again:You think I am insane. Find the liquid of saneness. Bye guys and girls, my fans.**


	13. Veterans

Happy Verterans Day! 11/11/14.

Salute to our verterans over seas over air, everywhere.

Thank You!


	14. What to do for Clue Two?

**I decided to start underlining the letters so you won't get confused with the rest of the story. I am sorry that I didn't post last week but I got really sick so my mom refused to let me get out of bed for 4 full days. I missed a lot of school. Here you go! **

Carrie's POV

"The Seine River!" I yelled. "If my phone is correct the Seine River should be 6 kilometers away. We only walked 2 kilometers when Corey asked me, "Um, Carrie? Does Laney ever talk about me?" "Well yeah," I said. "She said that you are an inconsiderate little boy who never looks or asks about the facts. You just infer." He looked hurt and I felt a pain in my heart. But I never feel friendship toward the enemy. The again I do have Laney in my band now so never mind. "She did say that you might have been oblivious to the fact that she was a girl for who knows how many years! But she did say she missed the crazy fun adventures you got her into." He brightened. I then thought about why I felt this way. I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly fell into the water and drowned but Corey called to me just in time. Then I saw a note inside a canoe so I picked it up and it stated:

Dear whoever,

Carrie is very smart. Here is your next clue

Sadness and fears wind up here. Up Here

-Trina

For the first time I don't understand but Corey does.

Larry's POV

We've just been walking when I though I saw a figure that looked a lot like Mina but I ignored it but it still scared me to the bone.


	15. Author's Note 3

**Guys and Girls I am not deleting the story so don't frett but I need some ideas for the next chapters.**


	16. Turkey Day!

**Happy Turkey Day!**

**Gobble Gobble Gobble!**


	17. Author's note 4

**I AM MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST FOR SO LONG. I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME. THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS FOR PART B. THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE YOUR FAVORITE. ALSO IN FEBRUARY IS WHEN I WILL POST THE GODDESS GIRL AND PART C. FOR PART C HERE ARE THE PLOTS. VOTING ENDS EITHER JANUARY 28TH OR FEBRUARY 6TH. IT DEPENDS ON HOW MANY VOTE.**

**PLOTS**

**THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS GIVE UP EVIL WHEN THEY TURN 14 AND BECOME THE ROWDYROCK BOYS, THE HOTTEST BOY BAND EVER BUT THEY DON'T REMEMBER BEING VILIANS OR ANY VILIAN NOR THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z THEY DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHY THEY HAVE THEIR R BELTS OR THEIR POWERS.**

**IT IS THE 57TH CENTURY AND THE NEW PPGZ ARE FORMED. WHEN THESE NEW PPGZ RUN INTO TROUBLE THEY NEED THE SECRETS OF THE PAST TO HELP THEM.**

** MIYAKO, MOMOKO, KAURO, AND KATELYN(BUNNY) WERE ALL BORN IN TOKYO IN NEW TOWNSVILLE, BUT THEY EACH MOVE WHEN THEY WERE 2 YEARS OLD. MIYAKO WENT TO PARIS, FRANCE, KAURO VICTORIA, AUSTRALIA, MOMOKO LONDON, U.K, AND KATELYN HAWAII, U.S.A. SOON A BOARDING SCHOOL BRINGS THEM ALL TOGETHER TO DUN DUN DUN. YOU DECIDE WHERE IN THE UNIVERSE IF YOU CHOOSE THIS PLOT. IF YOUR COUNTRY IS NOT SELECTED I WILL PUT IN INTO THE STORY SOMEHOW. ALSO THE PLACE YOU CHOOSE CAN'T BE IN THE PLACES I SET.**

**IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PLOT SUGGEST IT AND I'LL POST IT TO SEE IF OTHER PEOPLE LIKE IT. OF COURSE I WILL LIKE IT. IF YOUR PLOT IS NOT CHOSEN I WILL INCORPORATE IT SOMEHOW.**

**I WILL TRY TO POST MORE OFTEN IN 2015. I AGAIN AM MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA MEGA SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST FOR SO LONG.**

**TITLES FOR GODDESS GIRLS**

**PHYSCE THE DECEITFUL**

**PHYSCE THE NOSY**

**PHYSCE THE SPY**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE TITLE IDEAS TELL ME AND REMEMBER TO VOTE. YOUR IDEAS I WILL POST AND SEE IF OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THEM. OF COURSE I AGAIN WILL LIKE THEM. VOTING FOR THIS ENDS FEBRUARY 6TH. **

**I WILL CONTINUE GROJBAND IN JANUARY TOO.**


	18. Good Girl Gone Bad

Corey's POV

My mom just texted me.

Mom: When r u comin hom

Corey: L8r

Mom: No now

Corey: But Mom

Mom: Now or u r in trouble

Corey: fine see u soon

"What is it?" asked Carrie. "I have to go home," I replied. "Oh, okay, when I find your ex-girlfriend and your new one I'll tell them where you are," she said. "First Laney was is my ex-best friend and second Stacy is my new best friend not my girlfriend." "I never like Laney that way!" "I like Stacy a little bit though but not too much, it would make the band awkward and Kin and Kon would be mad." "Lastly tell Kin and Kon where I am," I said. I then ran off to sneak on the airplane back home.

Laney's POV

"See Laney, Corey never liked you," said Stacy. "Now that he likes me, I'll take him down." "Good job at helping me Stacy," said Trina. "Trina, you'll never get away with this!" I yelled while tears flooded my eyes.I looked down and sobbed. Carrie had recorded the conversation and Stacy showed it to me. "Oh honey, I already have," Trina said. "Carrie, Larry, Kin=m get the rest of them and bring them," said Stacy into a microphone.

At Home with Corey

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled but no one was there. Then on the TV it showed Trina. "Hi dear brother," Trina said. "I see you fell for my trick." I gasped. "Now look at your ex-girlfriend." "Lamey, say hi to Corey." 'Why should I?" Laney said bitterly. "Aww, I guess you really are broken up." "Nerd, Fatso, say hi to Corey." "Hi Corey, you should've listened to Kon and me but nooo you're the love and hate expert," said Kin. Kon was just shaking his head in disappointment. "I'm coming for them and Trina prepare to get your butt whooped," I said to Trina. She laughed an evilly and cut off.

**OMG Stacy was really a bad girl. My mind is blown. I thought she just a girl who needed friends. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been posting but I hope you all forgive me for being a terrible person.**


	19. For Super Grojfan

**This is for SUPER GROJFAN**

**Hablo Inglés, español, francés, y más.**


	20. Return of the Core

Corey's POV

I quickly ran who knows how many miles to the airport and created a diversion to sneak on the plane to Paris. I was later woken up from a deep sleep by the pilot that we were here. I quickly ran straight down the steps and arrived to the place Trina held everyone captive.

"Larry, Kin, Kon, Carrie, Kim, Konnie!" "Where are you guys!"

Then I heard an intense voice behind me. It was Trina. "Hello my dear brother Corey or should I say the breaker of hearts?" She then pointed to a screen in front of me. It was showing a mildly lit room with no windows but one door. Laney was inside along with The Newmans.

"Face the facts, Laney, Corey apparently wasn't oblivious to your feelings for him, he was just not in love with you, I'm sorry," said Konnie in the most sympathetic way I have ever heard. "I still can't believe what a jerk he was choose Stacey over you," said Connie. Kim then spoke up and said, "Do you guys want to put our plan into action?" Larry nodded yes. Laney finally looked up and asked, "What plan?" "We are working with Trina to destroy your ex best friend's band," said Larry. "No, don't do that to Kin and Kon," Laney protested. "How about instead we hurt or to extreme measures kill Corey?" she ask with a devilish smirk. The Newmans grinned and Carrie said, "I'll talk to Trina about that." Konnie then spoke up and said, Does anyone realize we have to go to a concert in 3 hours?" "Oh crap!" said Larry. "I forgot!" Then all of The Newmans including Laney ran out of the room to get to their concert.

Then the monitor went back up and I looked at Trina. "By the way, Stacy, Kin, and Kon are in the third room from your left, bye, bye, dear brother." And with that she left or I just had an opportunity to hurt her but I didn't hurt her. I went to the room Trina was talking about and water splurged out of the room when I opened the door. Then I saw Kin, Kon, and Stacey tied up, gagged, and were trying to cough out the water.

Kin's POV

After Corey untied Stacey he untied Kon and me. He was still in love with her! Love truly is blind! It is supposed to be Corney nor Corcy. Kin and I quickly charged at her and she tried to cover herself. "Leave her alone!" said Corey. "What! After what she did?" asked Kon. "She is still not worth fighting against because we need her and you know it." Corey said. Stacy put her hands down and sighed from releif and while Corey's back was turned she stuck a dirty finger sign at us. OOOOOOOOOOOOH! That girl is ticking me off.

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't post sooner but schoolwork is killing me.**


	21. Song time!

**School is out for me so I will be able to post way more often! the song is a bit complicated but here it is. Also the song was courtesy of my friend Anery. **

Konnie's POV

We got to the stage just in time to preform our song. Carrie started.

**Harmony and Melody**

We go together like Earth to the Moon

We go together like blue to the sky

We go together like lyrics to a tune

Wish you were still here by my side...

Cauuuuuuuuuuse

(everyone)Hey! (Carrie) we used follow our own beat.

(everyone)Now! (Carrie) someone's come in between.

(Everyone)Woooo-aa-oh (x2)

(everyone) Hey! (Carrie) we used to follow our own beat.

Just like harmony and melody

(5 second pause on singing)

(Lenny)

I've given up on love because of you

My life will never be full without you

Why'd we have let someone get in between

(Carrie) of us

(Back to Lenny)Why couldn't we have been more rational and just

( Carrie and Lenny)Talk

(Back to Lenny)Why'd we have to be so stubborn

I now wish I could turn back the clock

Cause

(5 second pause)

(everyone) Hey! (Carrie) we used to follow our own beat

(everyone) Now! (Lenny) someone's come in between

(Carrie and Lenny) Woooo-aa-oh! (x2)

(everyone) Hey! (Carrie) we used to follow our own beat

(everyone) Now! (Lenny) someone's come in between

(Carrie) We used to be

(All) Like harmony and melody

(Music gets soft)

(Carrie)harmony (Kim and Konnie) harmony

(Lenny) melody (Kim and Konnie) melody

**End of song**

Stacy then came up to us and said, "You guys were awesome!" "Killer lyrics Laney" Laney was pretending to not hear her by being occupied with her phone. Out of nowhere Laney squeals. "O M Gosh,'' she said. ''Cherry agreed to open for us while we are preforming in the park by the Seine River next week Saturday!" All of us except Larry squealed, him being a boy and all.

Then Corey appeared next to Stacy. Kin started whispering in Kim ear and she nodded and they left. "Hey!" called Carrie. 'Where the heck are you two going!" "On a date," replied Kim. Carrie said oh calmly. Corey practically freaked out. "You did know they have been dating for the past 6 months, right?" asked Laney. He looked even more puzzled. Under her breath she said,"Yet another obvious event left oblivious by Corey Griffin." Corey obviously heard her so he said, "Hey! At least I didn't go hanging out with the enemy without everyone knowing!" Then Kon got nervous. Corey looked at him suspiciously. Then Kon broke. "Laney had briefly dated Larry for a while and they were working together on a project for Ms. Rudolf." Everyone gasped. "And Konnie and I are going out." Corey gasped. "Am I really the only one who didn't know this?" Corey asked. All of us shrugged and said yeah basically.

"Wait a minute here." said Carrie. "You two were dating without acknowledging me?" Instead of the anger she put in the tone of her voice, she looked a bit heartbroken. I thought she always thought Larry was a girl, just like how Laney was thought of as a boy by Corey. Corey, out of nowhere, punched Larry in the face. Woah! Did not see that coming! Corey was shaking his hand in pain. Larry had his hands covering his bloody nose and he went to get tissue I think.

''What the heck Corey!" yelled Laney. "You just broke the nose of my band mate and one of my actual friends. Then Corey did the unthinkable. He-


	22. Life flash

**Did anyone notice that Carrie purposely called Corey, Griffin instead of ,Riffin? BTW I was so Team Jacob when Twilight was all everyone could talk about.**

Corey's POV

I was so mad that I grabbed Laney by the throat until she passed out. I dropped her. My hand was shaking. My heart rate was going faster. My eyes were frantic as Carrie check Laney's pulse and announced that she wasn't breathing. Soon all I could see was pitch black.

Kon's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Corey just killed Laney. Corey just killed Laney. Corey just killed Laney! "Corey just killed Laney!" I yelled. Stacy was riding with Corey and Carrie was riding with Laney to the hospital so the rest of us took a cab. "Taxi!" we all kept yelling. Then Kim yelled so loud the entire area just stopped and stared at us. She blushed in embarrassment. Two taxis took us to the hospital.

We were now inside the patient waiting room by Laney and Corey's room. Then the doctor in charge said we could go inside to see Corey and Laney. The nurse said that both them were alive and breathing and she also said that this doctor only knew french but we thought she was bluffing.

"How much will this all cost us?" The doctor was confused. Then I said to everyone's surprise, "Combien cela va nous coûter?" He replied, "Il vous en coûtera 18,976 dollars américains." I said to everyone, "He said that it'll cost us $18,976." They all gasped. Carrie then asked me to translate, "How much for the girl?" "Combien pour la jeune fille?" He replied, " 6,325." That, they understood. Larry took out a platinum card and asked, "Will this do?" "Sera-ce faire," I said to the doctor. He said, "Oui." He took the card and he and Lenny went outside to pay the amount. "Don't worry, Lenny has enough money for both Laney and Griffin."

"Was it bothering anyone else that she keeps calling him Griffin!" yelled Stacy. "Oops, sorry," Carrie replied in a sarcastic way. "Anyway on another note, when did you learn french and when did you date Laney?" instead of anger in her eyes when she asked Lenny that question, after he came back in, there was pain. Kin and I were the only ones who noticed apparently. Lenny just replied, "Why do you care?" "Because I am your band mate and your best friend!" she yelled. Then Stacy butted her stupid but in and said, "Sounds like you are jealous." "I'm jealous?" Carrie yelled at her. "You devised a whole plan with Trina to take Corey away from Laney and you call me jealous!" Then at that very moment Corey woke up and said, "What?" "You thought I liked Trina!" I smacked my face with my hand. "She means that you liked Laney!" "Gosh!" I am surprised that anyone with a brain could like brainless Corey. What is wrong with his head? Laney then woke up and said, "What happened?" "Good you didn't hear us," I accidentally said. "Oops." "Kon!" everyone yelled at me. "Heard what?" She sounded tired and looked as pale as Edward. I am a Twilight fan, kill me. "Did you know when you almost die you don't see your entire life, you see the things that you love the most." she said. "I saw all of you." She laid down as the monitor went flat making that horrid sound nobody wanted to hear. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.


	23. Insane Stacy

Corey's POV

Laney's monitor went dead and so did she. And it's all my fault. Why did I have to be so mad and jealous. The bad thing is that I probably will never get to tell her that I liked her. At least used to before she started working with enemy, The Newmans and Trina. I feel so stupid and I am stupid. How do you kill your best friend, well ex-best friend? Well I guess that is how you kill one of the only people who cared for you, who valued you, who said that you were and would always have been their best friend. No one is at fault here but me. I got jealous. I took her away from my life. I let her go. I got mad. I choked her. I got her hospitalized. I let her die.

"Corey, this is your fault, you idiot," said Carrie. She called me Corey for once. "I know, why was I so stupid?" Stacy came and hugged me and said,"It's alright, baby," "You are so out of our plan to go into solid music," Carrie said while trying to claw out Stacy's eyes. "I already got what I wanted," replied Stacy in a seducing voice.

"Oh give us a freaking break, you ugh!" yelled Kim. "Just shut your piehole and get your butt out of here," said Kon. Stacy looked fakely hurt and said,"Why would you ever say such a thing you %#$ ." Konnie punched Stacy in the nose. Stacy took off her boot and pulled out a black gun.

"Now shut the $# #% up you!" She yelled. She pulled Carrie and held a gun to her head. "One more word and I'll shoot her and she'll be dead like her," mointioning to Laney. Larry then jumped on Stacy and grabbed her gun from her and pointed it at her. "You wouldn't shoot me and you know that," said Stacy smirking.

Then a miracle happened. Laney's monitor started beeping in a steady pace as she woke up. "It is true that when you almost die you remember who you love and you see them but you forget and don't see who you don't," said Laney with her eyes opening. She got up and went up to Stacy and kicked her across her face. I've wanted to do that ever since you took my place." Then Kin and Kon came to her and hugged her tightly. I looked out the window and wondered, 'Wow that was just...Wow' Then everyone left the patient room but Laney. She sat next to me and asked, "So Core, when's our next big adventure?" "I don't know yet, but you know it'll be unforgettable," I said. "Lanes." "Wait did you really date Larry?" "Don't ruin the moment, Core." "Whatever bro." Laney just rolled her eyes. Then Stacy walked inside in a straight jacket with some French carers. One of them asked us," Is this Stacy Lois Hamilton?" I nodded. "To the insane asylum it is." Then everyone else came back in. "I called the insane asylum," said Kim. Then the hospital lights went out and I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Trina."


	24. Mina's Death

Laney's POV

"Trina" said Corey. I felt something hit my head and it hurt. "Ow," I said. Something then covered me. I felt like a sack. "Hey let me go, let me go!" I yelled. "Lanes?" "Lanes?" "Core, help!" I hit a wall and blacked out.

* * *

Trina's POV

I grabbed Lamey and knocked her on a wall outside of the hospital. Mina was waiting for me in a minivan camouflaged as an ice cream truck. I threw Lamey in the back and Mina started the car which caused the hospital lights to start again. Just like it was planned out. I was taking Lamey to that same abandoned office that I took her to earlier when I captured her before. I am so evil.

We arrived at the place and Mina took Lamey's body and we went inside the creepy vine and poison ivy covered building. I locked the door and put on the lights.

I took Lamey to a dull black and blue capsule. I placed her inside and started the machine up. The machine was designed to help mentally deranged criminals keep calm, but Mina spruced it up to change it to something that follows your commands. I pulled a lever and turned a key and pushed the big bright red button. I was about to pull the thing-a-ma-bob when Carrie pointed a gun at me. "Stop Trina Riffin under the name of the European law." She pulled out a police badge. ''That explains why you left for college 2 years earlier," I said while pulled out my gun. "You are my best friend, Trina, please, let her go, just come back out Katrina." That is a name I haven't heard in a long time. "Mina, you are my best friend too, but this is my chance to get revenge on my brother for sending me to Russia and to and all girls academy." "Trina, please, give her mercy," she said. I looked at the red head who was unconscious in the capsule. I dropped my gun and released her. I held my hands out to Mina. "You know, Trina, if they never find out about this, you're off the hook," she siad. I laughed but said, "I think I need it." She handcuffed me and I grabbed her gun and shot her in the leg and shot the chains holding the cuffs in place. I laughed evilly as Mina bled more and more. Then the door burst open reveling Corey, Larry, Kin, Kon, Carrie, Kim, and Konnie. "Mina!" yelled Carrie running to her bleeding sister. "I love you always, Carrie, dominate the music world for me,"said Mina as she closed her eyes with her final breath. Mina bled to death. Everyone cried but me. After 10 minutes of sobbing, Lamey woke up. "Mina?" she asked with tears already forming in her eyes. Lamey took her barette off and threw it at me. Everything was getting blurrier and blurrier.

* * *

Laney's POV

I just shot Trina with a tranquilizing dart. "She should come to in about 3 to 4 hours," I told everyone. Mina then opened her eyes. "" Mina, are you an angel?" asked Carrie as Mina got up. I touch the blood on the floor and tasted it. Everyone, but Mina said, "Ewww." "It's ketchup," I siad. "It's to trick the criminal so that I can quietly call backup." "They never are smart enough to check your pulse."


	25. Passenger Fail

Laney's POV

Carrie hugged her sister tightly. "I love you Mina," she said while crying. "Love you too Carrie." I got a text from my mom, but it was strange. I showed everyone the text.

Mom: Laney get your %*$ down here now or you are so dead.

"My mom never uses profanity, with her being a strict Catholic and all," I told them. "That's my dad's area." Mina looked at the text and got a futuristic device out of one of the police cars and scanned my phone. "The message is coded," said Mina. "It says 'MOMS KNOW BEST SO YOU BEST COME GET YOUR MOM IN EXCHANGE FOR COREY OR INTO DEATH YOUR MOM WILL FALL' " I gasped. "My mom has a business trip to Japan, so she most likely will be there," I said. Mina talked into the radio and said, "We have another case of CDGWCOAGBFSSKTM."

Mina explained it stood for:

Crazy

Delusional

Girl

With

a

Crush

On

Another

Girl's

Boy

Friend

So

She

Kidnapped

The

Mom

"You'd be shocked about how many times this has happened"said Mina

"She is in Kawasaki, Japan," I told her. She told the dispatcher to send a message to all of the cops in Japan and surrounding countries. And also the U.S.). "Full name and description in detail," said the Dispatcher.

"Maxine Mary Lewis-Penn, age 32, height 5 ft 1 inches, chestnut brown long hair, green eyes, fair skin, and usually in a green and black outfit attire." "That explains your signature outfit,"said Carrie. I guess it would.

After waiting in silence after Trina was taken to jail, Kon suggested we go and get some McDonald's. "It's the only place I could think of," he said. We all agreed and went to go and get some McDonald's.

**Two Weeks pasted by with no signed of Mrs. Penn.**

But soon enough...

"Officer Mina" said a man's voice from Mina's car radio. "We have found , but we also found something you should come see for yourself. We are in The Outback of Australia.

**During the plane ride**

I was listening to music when I felt a kick on the back of my chair and I looked back to see a 6 or 7 year old girl kicking my chair. "Hey will you stop it, please?" She just stuck her tongue out and kicked the chair harder and harder and faster and faster. "Um, is this your daughter?" I asked the man next to the little girl. "Yeah, why?" "She is kicking my chair, so if you could try tell her to stop, I would appreciate it." "Does it look like I care?" he asked with the attitude of a 14 year old kid. I would know I had the same attitude when I was 14. "Okay, I know you might stressed but this will go faster if you tell your bratty daughter to stop." "What did you say about my daughter?" Instead of answering I just stuck the middle finger at him and called him a sorry excuse for a parent. Then the daughter stopped kicked my chair as she looked at her dad who was fuming. "Listen %~% you are only 16 or 17, so you don't know what it is like to work 24/7!" he yelled at me. "What do you do for a living?" I asked him. "Accounting," he replied. "Have you ever tried to study 3 languages, go to school, manage a band, actual friends, enemies, missing parents l, annoying over obsessed boyfriend stealers, try to act calm at all times!" I yelled at him. He didn't say a word and neither did anyone around my friends were scared to talked. I think I made my point. I quietly enjoyed my music for the rest of the plane ride.

**I am super sorry for not posting in so long. Sorry. I have a question. Do any of you ever get annoyed of bratty and annoying people you are riding an airplane, cruise, train, bus, or any other mode of transportation?**


	26. Just the Beginning

Laney's POV

We got off the plane and went to the location that my mom was found. When we got there, we saw my mom getting tested for any illnesses and Stacey getting interrogated by the police. But what caught my attention the most was a butchered pig and a bloody human mask. This girl has major issues. "Mom , are you okay?" I asked her. "Yes, of course I am, my Laney." "Maxine!" yelled my father's voice as he ran over here and hugged us both, near to death. "Hey dad," I said. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, now, I am," I said while hugging. "I hate to break this beautiful family moment, but there is something you should see," said Mina.

Mina showed us a picture of the Eiffel Tower crossed out in what I thought was red marker, pen, or paint; Mina identified as blood, Stacy's blood to be exact. "Set a bunch of security around the Eiffel Tower and close all surrounding areas," Mina said to her radio. "Officer Mina, we found something that you should see," said one of the other officers. It was a tape and on it was Stacy and she had a bandage on her arm and holding the picture. "Laney, I recommend you not to cross the best supervillian ever!" "Corey was just phase one, though I am not complete in getting him yet, Corey will be mine." "I will take over his heart and take over the world, in times come, trust me I will get what I want." "I always do!" And with that the video was gone. "Guys, I thought Paris, France was nicknamed, the City of Love, the City of Lights, who knew Monster High was right when they said it was the City of Frights," said Carey.

**Though this was a short chapter, the next one will have you to question who you can trust. It will also be longer, much longer. But way more interesting. **


	27. CBR

Carrie's POV

Our plan is going great. Stacey is doing exactly how we programmed her to do. Soon the world will finally know the name Carrie Beff! Moo Ha Ha Ha!

Konnie's POV

I can't believe that Stacy would do something like threaten to destroy the Eiffel Tower, as the picture showed.

**Kim: I am confuzd**

**Konnie: Y?**

**Kim: How does Stacy alwys get awy? Especially frm the insane asylum **

**Konnie: R u implying tht Stacy has an accomplice?**

**Kim: Yes**

**Kim: We need to find out who and fast be4 all of the world's national monuments are destryd lik the Eiffel Tower might b**

I looked at Kim who looked back to me and we both nodded.

We were back in France and were close to getting to the Eiffel Tower when someone pulled me into an alley. "Hey!" I yelled. It was Kon and he was with Kim and Kin. "What is it?" I asked. "Kim has a plan to figure out who is helping Stacy get out of the facilities." "I personally believe it's still Trina," Kon said. "Because, she pulled off with nearly killing Laney," Kin said, agreeing with his brother. "You guys might be right, but my plan is that we ask all of the facilities she has escaped from, what happened." "Also, we should do some research on Stacy to see what we can find." "Kim, Konnie!" yelled Carrie. "Kon Kin!" yelled Corey. "We'll talk at the hotel tonight after the concert, okay," said Kim. We all got out of the alley and joined the group. "Where were you guys?" asked Corey. "We were doing couple things," Kin lied. Corey made a gag face. Laney punched him in the arm. "Oh stop it Core, they're in love, it's what they do," Laney said.

We arrived at the Eiffel Tower and searched the perimeter. No one was there so we found nothing. Soon out of nowhere we heard an explosion and we looked and the Eiffel tower was melted and morphed into the letters CBR. "What is CBR?" Laney wondered out loud. "Do you think she meant CPR?" I asked. "Doubt it," my twin sister said. "It could be an abbreviation," Laney suggested. "But for what?" Mina asked to herself.

"Who, what, how, in the world did my precious Eiffel Tower get melted!" yelled a french voice. It was France's president. "I demand to know what's going on!" 'Did America do this, because you are all Americans," he said accusing us. "No, it wasn't, it however was, an american," Mina explained. He started speaking French to his guards. Kon looked alarmed and told us to run. We did what he said and we ran and ran and found a dark alley. "Kon what did he say?" Mina asked him. "I am still learning French." "I thought you knew?" asked Carrie. "That is the last thing we should be worried about,'' said Kon. ''He said that he wants us thrown in jail and that he might start war against America," Kon said. "Or maybe he might decide to take back the Statue of Liberty," said Carrie. "Yeah, I mean France gave it to America and Stacy, an American, just melted France's national monument," Corey agreed with her. All of us were surprised that Corey knew this. "I pay attention in class," he said. "But how do we know it was Stacy that blew up the tower?" I asked. "Well that picture was incriminating," said Mina. We all nodded. "But we need to find her."

"We should probably first find somewhere to sleep, seems we can't possibly go to our hotel," Mina said. "Lanny's uncle owns an estate in Russia, remember, so we can go there," Carrie said. "But they'll have the boarders all boarded up," Lane pointed out. "Do you know the address by heart?" asked Kin "Yes, why?" Lenny asked. "Well I created a machine that can take us anywhere on Earth with the exact address imputed." "Well, then let's go!" Mina said.


	28. Trouble

Corey's POV

I couldn't believe that all of this is all happening because of me. If I let Lanes explain herself we wouldn't have gotten here in the first place, Lanes wouldn't have had a chance to die sooner twice, and my sister wouldn't be in jail. Ugh! I hate myself!

"Hey Core, are you okay?"asked Lanes. "Huh?" "Yeah, yeah,"I said. "Core, I know you, what is wrong?" she asked. Everyone else was getting settled in their rooms while Lanes and were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Have you noticed how soft these couch cushions are?" I said nervously. Lanes looked at me with the 'don't change the subject look' "Fine, it is just that this is all my fault." "What do you mean?" Laney asked. "I got jealous of you and Larry and that is the real reason we are all on the run from France and America could be in danger,and soon enough they will find us." I sighed and ran my fingers in my light blue hair. Lanes looked and me and she crossed her legs and looked me straight in the eye. Her bright lime green eyes looked into mine and I blushed. She smiled, then frowned. "This isn't your fault, Core, it is Trina's, and you know that," she said. "I know but I just feel so bad,"I said. She took my head and laid it in her lap. Her soft fingers caressed my hair. "Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing is gonna be alright," she sang. I chuckled.

Trina's POV

I can't believe that my own best friend threw me in jail. That chienne. Some friend she is. That Stacey better hurry so I can get out of this rot house.

Boom! Alarm! I smirked. Finally she has arrived.

Konnie's POV

I turned on the TV to see the news saying that an America-born Russian school girl has escaped. Her name has not been released yet, but I knew who it was. It was Trina!

I ran out of the room and called everyone. "Guys, have you seen the news?" I asked. "No, what is it? " asked Mina. "Trina has escaped from the jail house!" Everyone gasped. This means trouble.


	29. Finally!

Konnie's POV

"Guys, you know what?" I asked. "I am sick and tired of running from her , Trina hit us with your best shot" A flash of a bright pink light came into view. "Gladly," she smirked.

**5 Hours Earlier**

"I can't believe Trina busted out of prison!" My twin sister yelled. "Ugh, you'd think she would stop trying to kill Corey already?" "She's 18 for crying out loud, the "mature" age!" "Guys we need a plan or else she is just going to kill us," Larry said. "I have an idea!" said Carrie. "How about you guys line up against the wall, so Larry and I can shoot you to death for Trina?" she said with an evil smirk. CRASH! The window burst and in walked Stacey. "Right on cue Stacey bot," Carrie said. "STACEY BOT?!" everyone yelled. "Yep STACEY bot."

S- Sensational

T- Technological

A- Assassin

C- Created

for

E- Evil

Y- Uses

"But uses starts with a u," Kim pointed out. "We know but we didn't know what do to about the Y, so, uh, yeah," explained Carrie. We all said," yeah yeah, we get that,"

Then Carrie pulled out a gun and pointed it at Laney, "We helped you, we let you join us and then you betray us!" she yelled."You should be the one talking, pointing a gun at your own band-mates!" Laney countered. "She has a point," said Trina, coming out of nowhere. "But I was never your friend nor your band-mate so I can do this." She pulled out a gun and shot Laney in the upper shoulder. Laney winced and fell down to her knees, the vital internal red liquid oozing out her her shoulder. "Laney!" Corey yelled kneeling by his girlfriend. " #%&amp; I was aiming for her heart, stupid mother $%#$ #$ gun." She then tried to shoot Corey in the head but missed and hit the wall taking his signature beanie with it.

Boom! The wall exploded and in walked Allie and Kate, Grojband's most loyal groupies. They noticed Laney's arm and ran immediately over to her and pulled out bandages and cleanser and cleansed the wound and wrapped it. "Are you okay, Laney?" asked Kate. Laney nodded and leaned against the wall behind her.

As they were distracted, Trina aimed for Allie's head but I noticed and threw a vase at Trina before she could fire the bullet, causing her to drop the quickly ran to it and grabbed it and shot Carrie in the leg twice causing her to lose her balance and fall, screaming and crying as blood was escaping from the two wounds. Larry, as the perfect best friend took out a roll of bandage and wrapped Carrie's leg. He wiped her tears and hugged her, and it seemed as if Carrie was completely healed because she stopped crying and hugged Larry back and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Larry," she said. "I love you too," Larry replied. Everyone, except Trina said, "Awwwwwwwwwww." Trina said, "Finally, it was getting sad seeing him chase after you and get rejected over and over again." Everyone shrugged in an agreeing way, except Laney who was still in pain. Trina pulled out a grenade looking object and pulled it but it released a gas, explaining why Trina, Carrie, and Larry were putting on gas masks. Soon enough everything went pitch black.

I woke to find myself tied up and looked around and the others were starting to wake up. In front of us was Stacey, Trina, Carrie, and Larry. "Finally you guys are awake. Carrie, Trina, and Larry put on science goggles and went behind a glass. "Prepare to be vaporized, literally!" We weren't tied up so everyone got up and tried to break open the door but I didn't. "Why aren't you trying to break open the door to get out of here?" asked Kim.

"Guys, you know what?" I asked. "I am sick and tired of running from her , Trina hit us with your best shot" A flash of a bright pink light came into view. "Gladly," she smirked.


	30. Send Prayers

If you haven't heard the news, ISIS has attacked Paris, France, so in prayers I hope that everyone will realize that there is a lot to be thankful for.

Be thankful for the family you have, because many people in France, and here in the U.S. in California, don't have one or some of their family with them so this Thanksgiving, be thankful for those you have with you, because you may not have them forever.

With much sadness and sympathy I do wish, those who have ever lost someone to terrorist attacks, like 9/11, I am so sorry, I do hope that we can someday not fear the planes that fly over, nor fear going on a plane, nor fear going places like stadiums or skyscrapers.

GOD Bless you all, have a happy Thanksgiving and thank the Native Americans who gave us kids a week off of school! Support the N.A.R.F.!


End file.
